The Firewhiskey
by Crakaboom
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in trouble, again.


**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. This is an AU, so Lucius is a bit OOC.**

 **This was written for the writing Houses Competition.**

 **House:** Ravenclaw

 **Year:** 1

 **Category:** Short

 **Prompt:** [Speech] "Literally everything about this is illegal." and [Object] Firewhiskey

 **Word Count:** 1,003

Draco Malfoy was in trouble again. His father was scolding him, cane rapping on his head every few sentences.

"Sorry…" Draco mumbled.

" _Sorry_ doesn't cut it this time!" Lucius shouted, he was the father of young Malfoy, "I can't go around paying everyone to keep their mouths shut all the time!"

Draco almost smirked at this, though he refrained. knowing he would get in more trouble if he did. Fact was, his father _could_ actually pay off the right people.

"So, Draco, tell me _exactly_ what happened."

"Well, it all started when I had wanted to have some fun with Crabbe and Goyle…."

"I'd just stolen some firewhiskey from your cabinet, and was then walking to Hogsmeade with Crabbe and Goyle. We were laughing and joking, having an all around good time. Until we got to this clearing, it was grassy and had a good view of the Shrieking Shack.

"We had sat for a few minutes, not really doing anything but talking. The conversation had died down, and I decided it wouldn't be too bad of a time to show them what I brought with us, so I pulled out the Firewhiskey. Crabbe was, of course, immediately very worried. He'd said something along the lines of ' _Literally everything about this is illegal!'_ "

"He'd said it in a worried tone, but I didn't really see the big deal, so I tried to calm him down. 'Don't worry about it, nobody ever comes out here anyway,' I'd said casually, but of course, the universe just _had_ to prove me wrong. Right as I finished my sentence, two Gryffindors, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, came walking into the field chatting, I didn't think they noticed us. I'd been praying to Merlin that they'd just keep walking and ignore us all together. Goyle, however, had opened up the Firewhiskey and drank some, screaming about how it burned. This caught their attention and they had come over to us, curious expressions on their faces.

"They asked what Goyle had drank, and I replied with, *None of your business.' At the same time Crabbe replied with what we were actually drinking. Granger was alarmed, to say the least, 'What are you doing with that, Malfoy? The bushy haired girl had exclaimed with a mixture of anger and surprise. Weasley, not being able to sit quietly, had added onto Granger's exclamation: 'That's illegal, right? You can't drink it before you're 18.' she had stated matter-of-factly."

"So this is what provoked the fight?" Lucius asked, cutting off his son's story and indicating to the black eye the younger Malfoy was sporting.

"No, that happened later," Draco replied, a little annoyed that his father had cut him off.

Lucius smirked, it was slightly amusing to him that his son had lost to two remembered who his son had lost to and stopped smiling.

"So… back to my tale."

"They had continued to approach us, still screaming at me. I wasn't as focused on them as they wanted me to be, however, I was more focused on something that was rustling in the tree behind me. The next thing I knew, Crabbe's pants were around his ankles and Goyle was on the ground. _Potter_ I remember thinking as I heard a twig snap behind me. I'd learned my lesson from Third Year, and reached behind me to pull off his Invisibility Cloak ."

"So, Potter was there, too?" asked Lucius, downright baffled by the inconsistency of his son's story.

"Yes. It was one tough battle, if you ask me! He turned and pushed me off the log I was sitting on, which caused me to spill the firewhiskey all over me. I was angry, and so I got up to punch him. Sadly, he got to me first."

He indicated to his eye. "That's how I got this."

"Intriguing," said Lucius calmly, trying to give his son at least a little some dignity to hold on to.

He couldn't help himself though, and started chuckling, "You couldn't land a single hit on him, could you?"

Draco looked down in embarrassment. "No," he said defeatedly.

"Well did you at least manage to keep him from pulling down your pants?" Lucius asked, having stopped chuckling, yet still sporting a slight smirk.

"Yes, father, I did manage that at , as I said before, wasn't so lucky…" Draco said, a little half-heartedly.

Lucius chuckled again and Draco brightened up, though only a little.

"Do you want a rematch with him?" Lucius asked the young boy.

"Obviously"

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Harry walked down the hallway to Dumbledore's office. _Why did he call me,_ he wondered as he walked into the office. He was sure he hadn't done anything wrong. He stopped as he saw Lucius Malfoy and his son talking to Dumbledore.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" asked Harry, interrupting Draco's tale. Harry hadn't been there for most of it, but he had managed to gather snip-bits of the conversation, like Draco accusing him of attacking the blond with a broken bottle.

"Harry, did you try to kill Mister Malfoy with a bottle of Firewhiskey?" inquired the professor quietly, the twinkle in his eye showing he was slightly amused with the tale he had just heard.

"No sir," Harry replied as he confidently strode up next to Draco and looked the professor in the eye.

"Then that settles it." Dumbledore clapped, Harry's word seemingly enough for him. "Now I have important business to attend to." He disapparated with a loud ' _pop'_ and left the other three wizards standing in his office.

"I challenge you to a duel Potter," spat Draco, turning to face Harry with a sharp glare.

"You're on," hissed Harry right back at him, returning the glare.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Ten minutes later, Draco and Harry stood, eyeing each other up in the old Dueling Club room.

"Scared Potter?" quipped Draco, a slightly evil gleam in his eyes, repeating the same line he had spoken two years ago when they had their first duel.

"You wish."


End file.
